


Flower Crowns

by 93rdfragment



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise visits the daycare on flower crown day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

Under a nest of flower crowns, Kise’s beauty stands out more than the colorful classroom. Kuroko watches as Kise politely declines more of the diligently made crowns by the children. His heart swells with affection for his lovely husband whose presence always delights the children and himself.

Soon, his head is adorned with just as many flower crowns. He smiles, thanking his students. Kise calls out to him and he looks up to see Kise take a picture.

“We should have done this at our wedding. You look so beautiful, Tetsucchi”

Kuroko chuckles, “Maybe. And you look beautiful too, Ryouta.”


End file.
